


Magic Hiden Within

by Toyu



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: After waking up two years in the past, Hide sets out on a journey to discover the whereabouts of his missing girlfriend, protect Kaneki, and punt as many Incubator-filled backpacks into the Tokyo Harbor as possible within his ever-dwindling timeframe...





	1. Ein - The Magical End, a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As N Approaches Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553727) by [Corisanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corisanna/pseuds/Corisanna). 



> So this fic was in part inspired by a amazing Bleach and PMMM crossover fic that I would give credit to if I can remember its name, but Magic Hiden Within was mostly inspired by the similarities between Hide and Mami that I noticed after reading my newly-bought Tokyo Ghoul Novel volume 2. After that, my mental-Hide's 'lonely-rabbit alert' sense started going off, resulting in him appearing and treating Mami like he treats Kaneki, aka, "You and I are going to be the best of friends from now on, here are a bunch of books and cookies for you!"  
> I might make a part 2 that contains drabbles of Hide and Mami's relationship in addition to peeks at Hide's pre-fic life, so there's that to look forward to.

Hide awakens, gasping for breath and a pounding heart in a familiar room that he had not slept in for little over two years. Tears of joy come to his eyes as he gratefully believes that the nightmarish hell he had just left had been a dream, and nothing more than that. However, the unfamiliar, thin but strong light beams that illuminated the posters of English bands and various robot posters that adorned the walls of his room had to come from somewhere… He opens both hands in preparation to remove the covers, when the whole room becomes full of bright, pulsing-yellow light, as if the motion had turned on a unknown light source underwater. Slowly, Hide’s tired brown eyes notice the round object cradled in the palm of his sweat soaked left hand, an item that had been revealed to him at the very end of his nightmare just before he woke up.

 “It-It wasn’t a dream…” Hide half-chokes in a mixture of awe and despair, as this meant that Kaneki, his childhood friend, was dead along with Hide’s room-mate of the past two years, Mami Tomoe…

Hesitating, his other trembling hand clasps the other, hiding his newly-forged Soul-Gem as memories no more than half an hour old flooded his mind.

_Riding his bike towards the Tokyo Harbor in the eighth ward as the last of the vehicles warning of the approaching supercell pass him going in the opposite direction, Mami tossing him a concerned look over her shoulder from where she sat on the handlebars as she silently questions his decision to go with her to the battle site where the ultimate Witch would be fought. Hide in turn flashes a confident grin in reply, to which the veteran magical Girl softly smiles before facing forward once more. Hide frowns briefly as the pair notice where Homura stood still with a worried Madoka in the distance, peering at where the storm clouds gathered ominously above the ocean directly ahead._

Hide grits his teeth as he wrestles with the flood, managing to stop the memories before _those_ showed up. At that moment, the eerie silence is broken by the shrill wailing of a guitar solo Hide had as his phone’s ringtone. The still hand Hide flips the phone open with begins to shake as his eyes make note of two very important things emitting from the dim screen.

He inhales once before pocketing the Soul-Gem and placing his flip-phone into the other pocket of his unfamiliar yet favorite yellow hoodie, which had been destroyed to unsalvageable tatters while he, Mami and Sayaka were fighting some Familiars, a witch’s minions. With a hopeful grimace at the thought of his foes doing it _again_ while being able to see Kaneki and everyone once more, Hide heads outside. It’s the burst of hope mixed with newfound determination that fuels him as he leaps onto his bike before riding out into the mist-filled night that was void of floating lifeless skyscrapers and debris…


	2. Zwei - The Past Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide faces memories he would rather forget, while familiar people move about both his mind and the real world...

The dimly lit streets that Hide’s apartment sat along becomes brighter and more congested as he heads further into the heart of Tokyo, eyes peeled for anything magical related. It seems no more than a second later that Hide slows his bike to a stop after an hour of pedaling, his breathing labored from the exercise and general excitement mixed with anxiety. With a cheerful grin, he wipes his forehead with his arm before glancing at the outside of a coffee shop he and his childhood friend Kaneki frequented in the Twentieth Ward just across the street. Through the window Hide could see that very person, his hair jet-black as the sweater he wore with a innocent face glancing around the shop with a pair of anxiety-filled, storm-cloud-grey eyes. The bell above the door rings as Hide enters Anteiku, causing Kaneki’s head to snap towards him faster than one of Mami’s and Hormura’s bullets. The time-traveler silently makes note of the blood that was trickling from the corners of his friend’s mouth in addition to his suddenly white hair as Hide cheerful greets Kaneki.

“Hey, long time no see, Neki!” He chirps as he slides into the seat across from Kankei, the blood vanishing along with the familiar but different colored hair with the action. Kaneki gives him a small smile that lights up his whole bashful face as he politely mummers “We saw each other during class yesterday, Hide.”

“It might seem like that to you, but for me it’s been practically _ages_ ago man!” Hide replies with his chin nestled in the palm of his hand as he soaks in the pure innocence of a younger Kaneki. Out of the corner of his eye, Hide spots a familiar purple-haired barista approaching their table.

“Hello again, Touka-san! I’ll have the usual Hide-special double expresso!”

Touka glances up at him from her notepad with a scowl as she takes Kaneki’s order of water, before turning to address Hide, mild irritation saturating her voice.

“What is this ‘Hide-special’ made from, as this is the first time I’ve seen your ugly face around here.”

Hide laughs a bit as he scratches his right cheek with a index finger before answering, the coil of fear and anxiety in his gut at the time-travel slip up burning away with each word in his reply.

“I’m Hide, Hide Nagachika, and the ‘Hide-Special’ is just a normal moca expresso, except it has an extra shot of a special ingredient; love, in addition to the other shot of vanilla coffee.”

Kaneki nervously shuffles in his chair after Touka marches off with their orders, so Hide patiently waits, knowing that his friend will speak when he’s ready to. After a few more moments of awkward silence that hangs over the table, Kaneki finally lets out the words that have his body twitching more than Kyubey’s tails.

“So… you’ve been here before… with… with someone you love?” Kaneki stammers as a blush travels up his neck then into his cheeks, saturating his face with a dark flaming pink.

Hide slowly blinks as he parses what Kaneki was insinuating, before immediately holding his hands in the air in front of him and shaking the palms facing Kaneki while exclaiming rather loudly “No, not with _You_ buddy! With this awesome chick I met a few weeks ago!”

It was enough of an excuse for Hide to go into a speal about his amazing girlfriend for about ten minutes before the bell above the door rings again, revealing a familiar female walking inside. The time-traveler grins to himself while standing up from his seat with a “- speaking of Mami, I just remembered that I wanted to surprise her with something tonight. I need to go now so I don’t forget, see you – oomph!” With those words, Hide stumbles right into Rize as she passes the table behind Hide’s seat, her book sliding across the floor to rest against Kaneki’s feet. Hide stammers out an apology while offering Rize his seat, Kaneki’s exclamation about the familiar book that he picks up off the floor was enough for an inquisitive smile to appear on Rize’s face. It is then that the not-puella, as that translated to ‘girl’ from Hide’s Latin classes that he took on a whim, but vir magica apologizes to Rize before leaving with another mention of needing to see his own girlfriend with a not-so-subtle wink at Kaneki just before exiting the shop.

With a slow exhale Hide leaps onto his bike and begins pedaling towards his target five blocks over, a small nondescript convenience store that _Mami_ had taken him shopping before. Hide fails to hear the actual laughter of a couple as they walk away from the check out, his eyes only seeing the aisle where that item sat in rows of neat, closed boxes. With ghosts of Mami flashing in and out of existence around him under the watchful illusion of a white-cat-rabbit creature sitting on top of the shelf, Hide grabs a box then somehow leaves the cashier with a ghost pulling him towards the exit. The moment he steps outside, the ghost and high-pitched laughter vanish, his sense of reality returning with the sense of his stomach mutinying against him as it threatens to send up its contents. It’s with barely trembling legs that Hide manages to push his bike into a nearby alleyway, repressed memories swimming just out of reach in his aching head.

A curse exits his mouth as several of them pound across his mind, not quite fully aware of

_Mami looking down at him with a blinding smile over her right shoulder, a musket held in her hands as more muskets materialize in the air around her. She fires them simultaneously in a thunderous roar, sending a barrage at the flying tissue boxes that had been attempting to suffocate and brain Hide moments earlier. Hide blinks, certain that he is dreaming from not getting enough sleep due to ‘over studying’ for a test the night before with Kaneki…_

the bike falling away from

_A crowd of about nine people cast shadows on the stain-strewn concrete floor, two of which are familiar to Hide as they are dragged forward by the forcibly interlocked arms of four others. A big smile appears on Hide’s face before he moves forward, away from the invisible floating sigil he knows is hanging in the middle of the dead-end alleyway behind him. “Awe, you guys didn’t need to bring Neki and his girlfriend here, why don’t we kidnap them another time?” he states as he tries to slowly remove one of the intertwined arms from Kaneki’s while mentally screaming for Mami to get here faster, and “ **Family is about to enter labyrinth!** ” but nothing occurs. Other than the edges of the group closing in on him, and Kaneki asking “Hide, what’s going on with Sensei? He won’t -” Kaneki’s words are lost as the world warps around them, and Hide hears Mami telling him to “Hang in there for one minute, Hidyoshi. I’m almost there.” Hide thinks back “I don’t think we have twenty seconds Mami.” as he draws a baseball bat from his backpack with one hand, magicked flashlight held in the other. Then the familiars descend upon them…_

him, clattering against the filth strewn alleyway as

_Gears turn in the sky above him. High pitched laughter not fully drowning out his scream as he watches, horrified as clumps of crimson fall into the bay far below… the only evidence of what it had once been… the floating remains of a familiar uniform in the bloodstained bay…_

he leans against the wall for support.

A puddle of red liquid next to a glass bottle a few feet in front of him amidst the onslaught of memories is enough for him to loss control, and white-clear bile mixed with partially digested food chunks joins the wine on the ground. Hide wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before he steps towards the fallen bike and picks it up, the gratefulness at not getting vomit on his clothing barely raising his spirits as he trudges on towards his apartment, not trusting the bike’s movement to keep his still-nauseous stomach in-check. The zero-point-five-meter bright pink flashlight with a random black star design that he had bought was thankfully not broken, and came with two batteries already inside of it. It was an easy matter of unscrewing the top and then removing the bulb inside, gently placing his Soul Gem in the now-empty space before winding the top back into place. The whole flashlight temporarily glows, throwing a faint golden light against the walls and ceiling that shimmers with movement before fading, nothing amiss with the tool’s appearance other than a faint glow from the light exiting segment. Hide nods to himself before falling back into bed, sending a few voice mails to Mami’s apartment phone as they had never required her to carry a cellphone, too used to using Kyubey’s metal telepathy abilities to reach her or vice versa. It seems only a moment later that Hide sinks into the eddies of sleep…

* * *

 

Red eyes drift about the skyline, hidden in the scaffolding of construction sites and the red glow of anti-airplane lights before trickling down into the darkness of blood-stained alleyways. The cloaked person wearing a yellow wig and butterfly mask nods once to her partner before dashing down the skyscraper, a katana unsheathed from her waist with a flick of her fingers. Her partner catches it in his teeth, short white hair blowing in the wind as the two kick away from the glass panels; heading towards the suburbs where the hunt would truly begin… Only for her friend to fall before her eyes, their target having lead them into an ambush of CGC investigators. She hears his voice in her head, weakly saying the name she had given him when they had first met a month before… _Na… Namei…_ A harsh inhale follows a pained sob while the never-ending tears flow from her eyes as the ghoul flees the scene, yet another friend lost to death, just like her parents and sister left her so long ago… and so very, very alone…


End file.
